


The Librarian

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Books, F/M, Librarian - Freeform, Library, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally act on your crush, your favorite librarian at your local library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarian

The swoosh of the automatic doors closing sounded behind you as you entered the library. You breathed in deeply, inhaling the intoxicating scent of books. The chill of the A/C on your bare legs caused a shiver down your spine. Silently, you wished you had worn tights under your dress.

You carried your small stack of books to the drop-off bin and one by one, dropped them in. At the check out counter across the lobby, you noticed your favorite librarian, Mr. Hiddleston, eyeing you with a small smile. You gave him a wave and he returned it with a wink. The two of you were constantly flirting and you knew his schedule for work by heart and made sure you only showed up on the days he was there. He sure was a sight for sore eyes.

Blushing, you headed upstairs to survey the countless bookshelves full of works of fiction.

You weren't sure what you were in the mood for today. Science-fiction? Nah. Humor? Maybe. Romance? Hmm. Big maybe.

You idly skimmed your finger along the spines of a row of books, stopping at an old friend, a book you knew well. You would never admit it, but you absolutely loved Fifty Shades of Grey and you contemplated checking it out for the fourth time. You slipped it from it's spot and tucked it under your arm and continued to browse.

Feeling like reading some sappy romance, you made your way to the library's collection of Nicholas Sparks books. You turned the corner to the shelves labeled "S" and crashed into someone heading the opposite direction.

"Holy hell, I'm so sorry," Mr. Hiddleston laughed and apologized. The impact had knocked the book out of your arms and he bent over to pick it up.

Laughing nervously, you brought your palms to your cheeks, trying to hide how red they were. "Sorry, Mr. Hiddleston, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Tom, please. Interesting selection," he teased, handing you the book.

You quickly snatched it from his grasp and went around him, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up!" He briskly jogged backwards and blocked you from going any further by holding out an arm. "I was looking for you, actually."

You looked up at him, confused, hugging your book to your chest, your heart pounding with the hopes of being asked out on a date.

"Your library card is about to expire. Just thought I'd let you know." He took his arm down and shrugged.

"Oh, okay. Well, thanks. I'll renew it when I check out." You pushed past him wondering why he couldn't just inform you when you brought your books to check out. You supposed it was just a sweet gesture. He was a nice guy, after all.

You found the book you were looking for and realized Tom was still there, just staring. You turned to face him and asked, "Was there something else you wanted?"

"Yes." He rolled the sleeves of his light blue dress shirt up to his elbows and stalked toward you, roughly grabbing your face and planting his lips upon yours.

You were completely taken aback and smacked him in the arms with your books until he pulled away.

"Tom!" You harshly whispered between gritted teeth, looking around for witnesses. The two of you were completely alone.

Tom stood there with his eyes intensely fixed on yours. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

Your heart was pounding and you were surprised by your lack of anger. You -should- be upset, but deep down, you really wanted it. Double checking your surroundings for privacy and assuring you were alone, you dropped your books and threw your arms around Tom's neck and crushed your lips back to his.

He stumbled back but wrapped his arms around you. His fingers were so long and both of his hands practically covered every inch of your back. They were so warm, pressing into the thin material of your dress.

You weaved your fingers into his short curls and deepened your kiss, allowing his tongue to dance with yours. The adrenaline of making out in a public place caused your kisses to be rushed and sloppy but Tom didn't seem to mind.

He pressed his body into yours until you silently slammed into the bookcase behind you. A few books fell to the floor but that didn't stop Tom. He never broke contact with you. His hands slipped under the skirt of your dress and grabbed onto your ass. He pressed his pelvis into you and you could feel just how badly he wanted you.

His lips left yours and made their way down your jawline and to your neck.

Feeling brave, you dropped your hand down to his bulge and massaged. Your eyes widened realizing just how long it felt covered. Tom's breathing hitched and his head fell back with your touch.

He crushed his lips back to yours and pressed his hands to your breasts. You moaned against his mouth and slipped your hand into his pants. You felt the silky smooth skin of his shaft, taking special care not to put too much pressure into your squeeze. Tom nibbled on your bottom lip, his breathing heavy.

His forehead pressed against yours and his eyes were full of passion and desire. His hands traveled down your body. He wrapped one around the back of your thigh and hitched your leg over his hip and the other slipped into your panties. You gasped at the sudden contact. Your heart felt like it was going to explode out of your chest. You kept your ears alert for any unsuspecting passers by, praying no one would find the two of you.

Tom's fingers gently pressed into your welcoming sex and he kept his eyes focused on yours, a cheeky smile spreading across his gorgeous face. Staring back at him with your eyelids heavy with lust, you concentrated on breathing and tried not to make the noises that were trying so desperately to escape your lips.

"You're so wet," Tom noted. He pulled his hand back up and sucked the glistening juices off of his fingers before bringing his mouth back to yours. You couldn't hold it back any longer. A deep moan escaped from within and you hastily tried to unbutton his pants.

Keeping his lips to yours, he helped you with his button and pushed his pants down just enough to expose himself. The very sight of his member made your heart stop. You tried your best not to let any drool drip from your salivating mouth. He pulled your dress up over your hips and picked you up from behind your thighs. You straddled him, pushing your back into the bookcase for support and wrapped your legs around him.

Pinning you and supporting your weight for a few seconds with one arm, he pulled aside your damp panties and thrusted himself in.

"Oh my god..." You whimpered and dropped your head to his shoulder.

You dug your fingers into his back, each thrust igniting one of many fireworks. Any minute now, they would all go off and the display would be breathtaking.

An unpleasant noise penetrated the air. The annoying scratch of chair legs along the tile floor pierced your ears. Somewhere behind you someone had taken a seat at a table.

Tom stood still, holding you up in place. You both listened for more. You heard a book thud on the table and a deep sigh. Finally, the gentle flutter of a page being turned.

Tom smiled at you and brought a single finger to his mouth, signaling you to keep quiet. You nodded and kissed him. He slowly resumed, the change in pace blowing your mind. It was pure, sweet torture.

The fear of being caught only heightened the pleasure. Tom brought his hand back in between you and with his thumb, pressed into your swollen bundle of nerves and you bit your lip to keep from shouting out.

"Oh, Tom," you slipped out in a hushed moan.

He began to pick up the pace at the sound of his name and his eyes clenched shut. His mouth fell open and you felt him come undone beneath you just as you yourself found your release.

You held onto each other in place, silently catching your breath. Tom pushed his lips to yours once last time before gently lowering you back to the floor. He slowly zipped his pants back up, careful to not alert whoever was reading a few feet away. He picked up your books and handed them to you with a grin.

You took them and whispered, "Same time tomorrow?"

Tom winked and replied, "Please."


End file.
